bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 2: Homecoming
Homecoming is the second chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". I'm remastering it, and I think that it's much better now. It feels odd writing like this because I'm not used to it yet, but I'll get used to it eventually. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Homecoming When the funeral ended, I got up to leave the church. As I was about to open the door, I was stopped. After 15 years, I could still recognize my stepsister's voice. I turned around, and looked into Elena's eyes. Age hadn’t changed her one bit. She definitely looked older, but she was still just as pretty as she was when I left home. She was wearing the same black dress and veil that she wore the day of her mother's funeral. I was very happy to see her. She smiled as she lifted the veil off of her face, and hugged me. She backed away, and her smile grew bigger. "I'm so happy you came, Harold", she told me. "I wasn't expecting you to actually show up." "Well, here I am", I replied while slightly raising my arms to my side, then dropped them when I finished the sentence. "You never sent me a letter", she said in a sad voice, and the smile on her face disappeared. "I thought that you had forgotten about me." "How could I ever forget you?" I asked her. "I love you too much." “I know.” We both hesitated for 10 seconds. I wasn’t sure what to say next, and so was Elena. “I want you to meet my husband”, she finally said. “Alright”. I was curious to meet Elena’s husband. His name was Thomas. He was fairly overweight, making me wonder what my sister saw in him. Maybe he was rich. When I was introduced to him, he had an attitude. While it wasn’t obvious in his words, I could tell by the tone of his voice how condescending he was. I knew that I wasn’t going to like Thomas. After leaving the church, I went to the tavern to find a place to stay for the next few weeks. It only cost me 10 gold a day, which is not very expensive if you have a lot of money like I do. The room was small, and only contained a two person bed, a bedside table, and a wardrobe. It wasn’t much, but I didn’t need a fancy place. I leaned my Rifle Spear against the wall, but my Burial Blade, pistol, and helmet on the desk, and got into bed. After a few minutes, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Elena was sitting on the chair by the desk. When I noticed her, I jumped in surprise, since I wasn’t expecting her to be there. I never told her where I was staying, so I was wondering how she found me. “Good morning”, she said in a slightly amused voice. “How long have you been sitting there?” I asked her. “An hour”, she responded. “Why?” I asked in an annoyed voice. When we were growing up together, Elena loved to sneak up on and scare me, and I never appreciated it. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Her voice signified that what she had to tell me was going to be very serious. “What is it?” I didn’t think that anything could be important enough for Elena to feel the need to watch me in my sleep and wait for me to wake up. “It’s about your uncle, Gregory.” “What about him?” I had actually forgotten that Uncle Gregory even existed. She hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing how to best explain what she was about to tell me. “He’s been kidnapped. It’s why he wasn’t at your father’s funeral.” “Who took him?” I asked. “He owed a lot of money to a group of mercenaries. When he…..” Before she could continue her sentence, I interrupted her. “Where did they take him?” I didn’t need the details. I just needed a location. The look on her face when I interrupted her told me that she was offended. “Your family’s farm.” “Then I’ll go there and rescue him.” I was going to rescue my uncle. Anyone who fucked with my family would feel my wrath. “Be careful. Please don’t die.” Her voice sounded concerned. "I will. Don't worry." I gathered all of my weapons, and left the city, got on the horse that I had bought from the harbor when I got off the boat from Yharnam, and headed out to rescue my uncle. Credits Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts